


海棠褪

by ndyxdwmgx



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndyxdwmgx/pseuds/ndyxdwmgx





	海棠褪

小妈文学  
涉及人物：焉栩嘉 张颜齐 徐一宁  
——————————————————————————

二十点四十分，鼓动的蓝色波浪拦不住逃窜的风，打凉我的脸。

我偶尔也会佩服自己的一心二用，如同此刻我还能分心关注窗外摇摇欲坠的鸟巢。  
跟大多数事物一样，他们先闯进你眼里，或蛮横或轻巧，你不知道也无暇细思他们是何时出现的，总之就是存在了。

又有一阵风吹过来，鸟巢立即随之晃动，似乎马上要脱离树枝粉身碎骨去了，可风一停，它又黏着般的稳定。

看来是不会掉下去了，我作出静默后的判断，没有遗憾或庆幸任何一种想法。看热闹的人看出了态度是不该的。

收回目光，后退半步，好让全身完整的展露在面前光净的立镜前，而后从下至上细细的品鉴了一番。  
我需要保证一丝不苟的登场。

造型夸张的水晶悬顶式吊灯在皮鞋侧面打磨出一道光泽，我贴近镜子些，把掉在眼前的碎发重新捋到额顶，指腹从酒红色驳头划至内搭的纯黑丝绸衬衫的领口，轻轻地将它捏正捋平。

门外响起两下敲击声，不急不缓的，只是一个顿重的提示。

“就来了。”  
我扬声，迈步到卧室正中的圆桌边。  
那只小巧的礼盒依旧静静躺在冷色调的桌布上。

这是父亲早上赠予我的，管家在我更衣前再次嘱咐我戴上。我把它打开，里面是一对袖扣，造型别致，两端连接一大一小的银色鹰爪，各擒着颗鸽血红的球状宝石，切割的十分精美，捏起来把玩了两圈，没有耽于欣赏，我飞快的戴到袖口。

扭过身，又远远的对着镜子照了照，心领神会父亲此举之意，宝石炫丽的色泽为我一身深色西服做了提亮，让我的沉稳不显老成。  
我望着自己，感觉不赖，轻轻地吁出个口哨。

 

见我从房内出来，在门口等待的管家躬身道了句小少爷。这位自打我有记忆以来一直为焉家鞠躬尽瘁的老  
先生不动声色的将目光从我手腕上移开，直起身，露出满意又得体的表情。

赵叔。我叫他，报以一个和煦如春风的微笑，与对待旁人不同，是有温度的。

我噙着笑意，让它从发自内心的感情变成一种符号、一种态度，朝连接二楼和一楼大厅的右侧长梯走去——我房间离右侧更近。

父亲此刻正踩着大厅最正中的那块瓷砖讲话，随着我脚步迫近，他深沉而强烈的声音也愈发响亮。我咀嚼他的话接收信息，知道还没到我出场的时候，于是静静的搭着楼梯扶手做最后的等待。

至于他说了什么？那些因自满而自谦的客套话我向来是记不得的，左耳进右耳便出了。

 

这是个被默认存在的无趣环节，就跟学校公司诸位领导的发言一样，你明白的，一时总难以收尾，我只得隔着半个大厅遥遥的观望下面的人消磨时间。

来客比我预想中要多一些，却也无非是那些人，父亲的合作伙伴、有名媒体的记者和意味不明的名流小姐。他们呈扇形状一层一层围着最中间的父亲，像那些总喜欢群体活动的游鱼，鲜亮蜿蜒的裙摆也如鱼尾似的。

我在各色面孔中寻找一圈，没有瞧见我那几个要好的朋友，数日前我心情大好的把他们填在拟邀名单最上方，父亲却没有给他们发邀请函。失落中夹杂愤懑，放在扶梯上的手也紧了些，多么荒唐可笑，这竟是我的生日宴。

 

我陷入思绪的时间很凑巧，恰好无视了父亲对我登场隆重的介绍，他又缓慢的念了一便我的名字，我才回过神来。

入目的画面却很是惊悚，父亲站在正中间抬头对我微笑，包围着他的数十张脸也全都扭身朝向我的方向，构图之精巧动作之一致，像极了某种荒诞剧逼近高潮时的场景，我几乎觉得头顶正悬着一柄将落未落的利刃，直叫人后背发凉。

抛开诙谐的假想我不改神色，腰板愈发挺立如松，如沐春风的冲那群游鱼打招呼，一步一步从二楼走到漩涡中心。  
这是一段不短的距离，人群却给足了我面子，直到我在父亲身边站定喧嚣的掌声才停下。

我清清嗓子，凭着良好的组织语言能力临时捏造台词，短暂地表达了对来宾的感谢，然后把话筒递回给父亲。  
先前说了，这是我的生日宴，但我不必说的太多。父亲拿我抛砖引玉，接下来才是重头戏，我应当乖乖的在旁边当那块砖头。

 

“事实上，我还有一件事要在今晚宣布。”

父亲似乎也无意再去酝酿什么，接过话筒便立刻点明。我暗自庆幸，为不用近距离聆听他的那些烦人话。

张颜齐便在这时候从另一头走了过来。

他的过场没有受到和我一样的待遇，人群陷入不明所以的尴尬，起先零星的响了几声掌声，又在发现无人迎合后戛然而止。

我抱臂，在一旁冷眼旁观，无动于衷的看父亲在接头交耳的各色目光里握住张颜齐的手，而他成为继我生母后第三位焉家主母。

或许应该说明一下，张颜齐是男人和他成为焉家主母并不冲突，也不稀罕，这只是焉家荒唐事中的一桩。

来客们调节能力极佳，立刻都换上了衷心祝贺的诚恳表情，我附庸他们鼓掌，把目光从两人交握的手移到父亲的脸上，他的神情并不深情，只是例行公事般的平淡，我看的出来，所有人都看的出来。

但这并没有让我快活多少。

 

不要误会，我的郁结并不是源于生母的位置被人替代，相反，我压根不在乎。

说的更直白些，我比绝大多数人都提早发现所谓美满家庭潜藏的残酷真相。

起因是十岁那年的一场意外跌倒，那时我看着血肉淋漓的膝盖，痛不痛倒是其次，只想着赶紧扑进父母怀里诉苦，幼稚的小孩心思。

可当我满心欢喜的打开家门却撞见无比糟糕的场景，我不欲描述的详尽，那画面并不美丽，主角是两张陷在情欲的脸，一张来自我的父亲，一张是我没见过的陌生，男人。

我在发懵中被母亲拽离到她的房间。

我现在似乎还能感受到她那时手心的温度，她捧着我涨的通红的脸庞，用冷静的话语浇灭沸腾的我。

嘉嘉，焉栩嘉，你听好。

她试图用最简洁的话语开诚布公，告诉我他们的婚姻只是纯粹的利益关系，我也只是作出焉家必须要有的继承人而出生。

放到现在这确实不是什么难理解的事，但当时年幼的我确实迷茫了好久，我不懂他们之间出了什么问题，只是又困窘又难过，老师说天下没有不爱自己小孩的父母，可他们似乎并不爱我啊？

我好想离开，却不知道能逃去哪里，眼神从紧闭的门缝溜了一圈又被挟制回正前方，母亲平静的目光像镜子，照出狼狈不堪的我，我恍然发觉自己失了态，懵懂之下连忙重重的点头，满心是羞愤。

而后我花了整整三年时间消化这个信息，膝盖未经及时处理的伤口留下浅浅的白色瘢痕。

再一年后，母亲因肺病去世。

 

母亲的葬礼交给赵叔全权负责，父亲兀自沉浸于鱼水之欢，他打开封印似的愈演愈烈，我起初还妄图在他脸上看出半分痛苦，可他只带给我每天下午放学摆在玄关的一双新鞋，女人，男人的，高跟的，运动的，码数各不同。  
我后知后觉，原来父亲不是我本以为的好男色，他根本是不忌口。

从那时开始，我便把房间从一楼搬到了二楼右侧最里那间，以此远离父亲和他情人们的调笑声。我时常怀疑父亲是不是有什么独特性癖，做那事偏挑敞亮公开的地方，其中独爱大厅的沙发。

我很是嫌恶，一来碍眼二来觉得神经，我的观点一向是我的便只能是我的，旁人瞧上一眼都不行。  
尽管我自认并不是之死靡它的那类人，继承我父母血脉的人能是什么痴情种？

可除了爱，联系个体的东西太多太多，比如利益，比如我蓬勃的独占欲。  
这才是我厌弃张颜齐的原因所在，我单纯的恨父亲宣布的节点，恨他霸占了本属于我的夜晚。  
他凭什么？

 

我用五星级厨师挑选食材的那种挑剔看他。  
他此刻就在我正前方，我无需费力寻找他，这很好。

首先是脸蛋。  
父亲荤腥不忌却有一套规律在其中，我能意会出几分。在回忆里摸索了遍，是的，父亲确实最爱娇柔的类型，若能再配上一双狐狸眼便能把他勾的五迷三道，起码一阵子换不了人。

可是这个张颜齐，我皱眉，上看下看几乎用目光将他凌迟了去，却还是瞧不出相似点，无果而终。

他甚至是很英气锐利的那种男人，这让我不禁下流的想象了一下他在人身下的模样。  
他会跟父亲以往的那些情人一样发出尖细的呻吟吗？会哭的眼角泛红吗？我不得而知，又在心里狠狠的痛斥自己，想这些做甚，恶不恶心？

然后便是身段，我用更刁钻的眼神继续看他，除了腰很细以外，其他隔着礼服目前看不出明细，不过总会见到的，毕竟父亲最喜欢在别人眼底下搞那档事，他不会是例外。

 

晚宴开始二十分钟，我终于明白那些大家小姐存在的意义。  
父亲无愧于他商人的本质，一件事上连摆我两道。

一个戴着珍珠耳坠的绿色洋裙在阳台拦截到我，她羞羞涩涩的把鬓角的头发挽到耳后，露出打了腮红的粉色耳垂，我看着她比脖颈白一度色号的粉底，有点尴尬。

她一概不知我的心思，娇俏的踮着脚凑我更近，喷的香水扑面而来，或许因为已经到了后调，味道还算清新，于是我决定耐下心子听听她的话。

绿色洋裙姓徐，名字我不知道，因为在开始对话的第三十秒她就仰起脸蛋硬要我猜，并无视我委婉的拒绝。这让我彻底无奈，随便找了个借口离开，转身时听见她在我身后愤恨的跺脚声，一看就是没吃过亏的大小姐性格。

送走了绿色洋裙，还会有粉色白色黑色，我瞄了眼正和人在角落洽谈生意的父亲，决定回房间装死，脚步转了一圈捏了杯香槟，往二楼走去。

 

关上房门我终于得到平静，可这平静过于短暂，我刚把领带扯松，又响起敲门声。

不是吧？我以为是徐小姐，在内心为她的执着五体投地。可无论如何，对待女生还是要得体些，我把领带重新系好，开了门。

是张颜齐。

挤出的笑意瞬间消散，我靠着门漠然的看他，这还是我第一次这么近距离和他接触，他一周前被父亲带回来过一次，却没有住在焉家，直到今夜才突然出现。

他没说什么，冲我伸手，想把提着的礼盒递给我。  
我不接，反问他是什么。

“你的生日礼物。”

因为我冷漠的态度，他有些窘迫的低下头，下垂的上眼尾在眼角投落出一小片阴影。

 

“进来吧。”

我懒懒散散的往里走，在圆桌边的椅子上坐下，他紧跟着我过来，小心翼翼的把礼盒的放到我的面前。我坐了仅有的一把椅子，他只能局促的站着，但我想坐下会让他更加如履薄冰。

我看出他想离开的心，但我还要他更难堪些，用小指随意的勾了勾包装礼带，我直接拆开了礼盒，包裹四周的纸面倒塌下去，露出里面标准的圆形蛋糕。

“我吃过蛋糕了。”  
我淡淡的说。

为我生日宴定制的城堡似的蛋糕就摆在楼下，足足有十八层，从大到小依次向上，每一层采用的食材各不相同，我猜这是父亲的意思，因为他不知道我到底喜欢什么。  
而跟那个比起来，面前这个奶油水果蛋糕就显得过于寒酸了。

 

“我知道，但是这是……”

但是这是我亲手做的，他想说。  
我看的出，没有哪家蛋糕店能做出这么丑的蛋糕，这蛋糕奶油边都没抹平，水果的摆放也毫无美感，最中间用巧克力七扭八歪的写着：生日快乐。  
我看着那几个字，觉得好笑。

“你不必这样。”   
我短暂凝视了一番这不美观的蛋糕，抬起头和张颜齐对视，诚心诚意的摆明我的立场。  
“我父亲的人我从来干涉不了，也没心情去干涉，你没必要讨好我。”

我就是这样想他的。  
父亲已经逼近半百，身材容貌肉眼可见的走形，风流韵事更是远近闻名，他接近我父亲还能为了什么？我敬佩他上位之快，同时和看待父亲所有情人一样瞧不起他，他和那些人本质上都是一样的媚俗虚荣，或者说，更甚。

我讥讽的看他，等待他下一步的表演，可他却摇了摇头，只说了一句你早点睡，离开时还不忘替我关了门。  
我没有去看他离去的背影，依旧笔挺的目视前方。即便内心笃定这是他精心设计的戏码，却无法忽略的生出些烦躁，他确实比之前父亲那些情人聪明很多。

 

至于那个蛋糕，我终究是没有吃的，静坐着沉默的看了它好一阵，心烦意乱，于是拎着礼带丢到窗外去了。

蛋糕盒散开，我撑着护栏向下望，借着冷冽的月光看到奶油和水果混在庭院栽培和土地上支离破碎的残躯。

我突然有些不忍，这不忍或许是来源于面前的惨景，或许是来自别的东西，我想，其实应该尝一口的。  
这还是第一次有人为我亲手做生日蛋糕。

 

tbc.


End file.
